My Special Someone
by bubblegum-flavored icecream
Summary: Natsuo has a dream about the first time he met Youji. Okay, it's better than it sounds, I suck at summaries plus it's my first loveless fic so pleez dont be too harsh. Read and review!


The woman had glanced at you once with her haughty eyes, her big hair dancing on her shoulders as she looked away. She wasn't as tall as your mother, and nowhere near as beautiful. She had very long, mannequin-like legs, though if you looked only at her body from afar, you would've thought she was a child. Her face, however, wasn't a child's. Later, when you got to know her better, you saw that her face actually did look like a kid's when she pouted at Ritsu, but at that time you were still so young, so small, and that woman looked so intimidating that you hadn't dared say a word out loud for fear of making a mistake.

"I am Nagisa Sagan", she had introduced herself in the same haughty voice as always. "And that's Nagisa-_Sensei_ to you, for future reference. You should be Natsuo, right? Let me tell you one thing. Hear it, and remember it: I made you into the Zero fighter. I gave you power, I gave you a new life; I even made you a sacrifice, Youji, whom you will meet in an instant. You should know that such services do not go unpaid. If you or Youji ever disappoint me or go against my wishes, you will be punished most severely. Remember, I was the one who created you. I can very well destroy you in the blink of an eye, and that's exactly what I do if you don't do as I say –or if you're too weak. Understood?"

You had just nodded, hoping it was the right thing to do, but apparently it was yet another mistake. Nagisa Sensei was annoyed at you; you could see it in her eyes even at such a young age. You almost flinched.

"I said is it understood, you little brat! Did you not hear me? Are you deaf or mute? You are a human being, right, not a brainless monkey! If I ask you a question, I expect you to answer me properly like a normal human being, not use bodily language! I said is it understood?"

You had almost panicked then, and tears of fear had welled up in your green eyes. You felt your throat itch and grow tight. "Yes", you had replied, trying very hard not to burst into tears.

"Yes,_ who_?"

"Umm... Oh, er, yes, Nagisa Sensei."

The woman had rolled her eyes, but said nothing else. You had been relieved, and you had clutched the little rabbit plushy you were holding closer to your chest.

Nagisa Sensei had lead you along a long corridor, and had opened a door to a room, entering before you, almost slamming the door in your face.

In the room, there was nothing but a small wooden stool, on which sat a boy about the same age as you were, with long, mint-colored hair, round violet eyes and a shy look on his young face.

The first thing you noticed about him was that, he too, was clutching a little rabbit close to his chest, his right thumb softly caressing the tender left ear of the cute toy.

Youji, your sacrifice.

First, he had bumpily slipped off the stool and had taken a step closer to you, his eyes locked into yours. It felt strangely comfortable for some reason, not embarrassing at all. Nagisa Sensei stood between you two and watched you stare at each other in silence, looking a bit bewildered by both your behaviors.

"Well, aren't you going to shake hands?" she finally said in a half-haughty, half-dumbfounded tone.

So you had shaken hands together. You had felt his pale skin on yours for the first time. It was very soft, but oddly comforting for some reason. You were confused, yet at the same time, every time you looked into his eyes you told yourself that it didn't matter as long as he was here with you, as you always do now. This was so long ago, when you had just met, yet that same night you were already cuddling together in the same bed, also as you always do now. It all started that day.

"Well, I'll leave you two alone to introduce yourselves to each other. Play nice, kids."

She had gone, closing the door softly behind her, muttering for herself.

Youji had laughed. It was the first time you had heard him laugh. It was so beautiful, like music from the stars, a soft lullaby to your ears, though Soubi now compared it to an alcoholic duck's cackling.

"Nagisa Sensei is always like that", he had said. Such a beautiful voice, a joyful melody.

"Have you known her for a long time?" you had asked him, puzzled. Youji had nodded.

"Yeah, for a few months. She's kind of bossy and angry-looking, but she can be very nice sometimes too."

"She's scary", you had admitted.

He had laughed again, and you had blushed lightly for the mere sound of his laugh made your heart skip a beat.

"Yeah you're right", Youji had chuckled, a bright gleam in his beautiful purple eyes.

You had been shocked. For as long as you could remember, that was the first time you'd heard someone say you were right. Everyone had been bossing you around, saying you had it all wrong, like the stupid kid you were. Youji was the first person to tell you that you were actually right. It felt quite good, you had to admit.

You couldn't help join in the laughter, though your dry sniggers sounded like a broken violin next to Youji's enchanting laugh. When the sound died down and silence returned to the room, you had looked into each others' eyes again, marveling at the power of something that you could not possibly understand yet.

Then he had showed you his hand and said:

"I'm Youji, by the way. Your sacrifice."

You had smiled and taken his hand in yours for the second time in your life.

"I know. I'm Natsuo, by the way. Your fighter."

He had also smiled.

"I know."

And with that the bond was sealed. Up to this day, it was still as good as ever, and it would always be that sharp.

Natsuo suddenly woke up in Youji's comfortable arms, snuggled under the covers. He smiled, remembering his dream about the past. His sacrifice was still asleep. Good. He enjoyed watching him sleep. It made him feel so peaceful, as if nothing bad could happen to him. Suddenly, Youji's ears twitched and his eyes opened abruptly. He was always trying to surprise his fighter, but as usual Natsuo knew him too well to be fooled.

"Hey Natsuo", the mint-haired boy said, yawning and stretching. "Sleep well?"

"Very. I had a good dream."

"About what?"

Natsuo smiled and looked at Youji in the eyes.

"About someone very special to me", he whispered.

Youji's face expression changed. He sat up abruptly in the bed, his hair a mess, his ears alert.

"Who? Who's that special someone?" he almost growled, eyebrows furrowed.

"Oh, are ya a little jealous here?" Natsuo teased him playfully, tugging at his ears.

"I'm not jealous, just…you know… curious", Youji said, shrugging.

Natsuo suddenly jumped up and hugged his sacrifice from behind. Youji yelped softly, then relaxed.

"Don't worry", Natsuo whispered in his ear. "Cause even if I had thousands of special someones…."

"Youji would still be the most special one to me."

**Owari **

So, what do you think? Pleez read & review!


End file.
